


Forever More

by Lizphills500



Series: Steve and Loki Through Chris [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris de Burgh (Musician), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Loki Reassures, M/M, Nightmares, Song Insipred, worried steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a nightmare and still worries about him and Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever More

**Author's Note:**

> This part has a song reference, as always the link is below and full lyrics in the text.
> 
> Please read all other parts first.#
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NIOda7-hbY

_Forevermore_

_I wake with the dawn, something is wrong,_  
_Then I hear you breathing softly by my side,_  
_And I know that I was dreaming, of a time that may come,_  
_When you would be no longer in my life;_

_I slip out of the bed, I go down the stairs,_  
_Still troubled by the power of the dream,_  
_And I know that I don't say it quite as much as I should,_  
_The way I feel, and what you mean to me;_

_You are my lover, you are my friend,_  
_You are my life to the very end,_  
_You bring me comfort, you keep me warm,_  
_You give me hope, you make me strong,_  
_You take me away to a distant shore,_  
_And it's with you that I want to stay,_  
_Forevermore;_

_We go out at night, you're looking so good,_  
_People turning, as you walk into the room,_  
_And when I stand beside you I can feel the pride in my heart,_  
_To know that you are here with me tonight;_

_You are my lover, you are my friend,_  
_You are my life to the very end,_  
_You bring me comfort, you keep me warm,_  
_You give me hope, you make me strong,_  
_You take me away to a distant shore,_  
_And it's with you that I'm going to stay,_  
_Forevermore,_

_Yes it's with you that I'm going to stay,_  
_Forevermore,_  
_Yes it's with you that I'm going to stay,_  
_Forevermore._

_You are my lover, you are my friend,_  
_You are my..._

 

Steve woke with a start. The light from the dawn was just peeking through the window, but Steve didn’t care about that. He had lost him, he had lost it all. He was so caught up in his panic that it took several minutes to hear the sound of the soft breathing next to him. Steve sat up and looked to the other side of the bed. There was Loki, where he was meant to be, next to him. Steve watched for a few moments the steady rise and fall of his boyfriend’s chest, before he got out of bed, slipped on some pants and went into the kitchen. Once there, he put on some coffee. He was sure there would be no more sleep for him tonight.

 

It had been such a vivid dream. In his dream, he never got back together with Loki. He spent years drifting from one dead end relationship to the next, never committing, never risking falling in love again. To make matters worse, every time he saw Loki, he was happy with someone else.

This was his biggest fear right now, that Loki would decide that they weren’t meant to together after all and leave him. He couldn’t think of anything to make his fears go away. They had only been back together for three weeks and were still trying to find the happy, comfortable place they had been before. It hadn’t been easy. Not for the first time in his life, Steve was grateful that the girls understood him. Loki wasn’t so lucky.

 

Odin had been to visit Loki at the apartment last weekend to find that he was staying over again at the house. He had called Loki and the pair of them had ended up in the screaming row Loki had been dreading. That Odin loved him, Loki had never doubted, that Odin trusted him in terms of the company, again never in question. But Odin was afraid that Steve would hurt Loki again and was doing everything he could think of short of disowning him to persuade his son to break up with Steve.

Loki of course refused time and again, begging Odin to understand where he was coming from, that he loved Steve and Steve loved him, that he understood everything better and that they had both been manipulated by Brock. It made little difference and Odin made it perfectly clear that Steve wasn’t welcome in his home and would not be invited to any family events. This caused Loki to hang up and throw the phone across the room.

If Steve was honest, this is what started him worrying. Steve didn’t want to create a rift between Loki and his father. Loki valued Odin’s opinion and Steve couldn’t help feeling that one day soon Loki may start to agree with him.

 

Steve didn’t hear the alarm go off in their room and was surprised when he saw Loki in the doorway watching him.

“What’s up, Steve? The bed was cold, so you’ve been up while.” Loki asked softly. He was subtly reminding Steve of their promise to talk.

Steve looked at Loki for a moment. He knew Loki was right. “I never wanted to cause trouble between you and your father. I guess I’m worried right now, that after everything that has happened, Odin may be right. What if we are just going to hurt each other again?”

Loki sat down at the table. “He is right. We will hurt each other. We are not robots, Steve our life isn’t perfect. He’s just forgotten all the rows he had with mum, all the pain they caused each other. Every fight made them stronger. That is what I want, not whatever my real parents had, not what your mum and dad had. I want Odin and Frigga’s life together and I want it with you. You’re my lover, my best friend. Since we’ve been together, we’ve hurt and we’ve cried, but we’ve loved, we’ve been there for each other, we’ve taken away the pain and that is what is really important.”

Steve thought about what Loki had said for a few moments and slowly the fears faded away. “But what about Odin? I don’t want you to be fighting with him over me.”

“Dad will come around, sooner than you think. He likes you, he’s just angry over what happened. I’ve got mum working on him and Thor.” Loki smiled wickedly.

Steve smiled back at his boyfriend and hoped that this would be last of his worries about their future. He doubted this would be the last fear either of them would have, but if they stuck together, Steve was sure everything would turn out the way it was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback as always welcome


End file.
